This Option is Blank
by JonathanRaguza
Summary: a tale of twins, a broken man, and eternity...


I would consider myself a normal man. I live a normal life and play normal games, listen to normal music. Now... i have experenced something abnormal... I have just experienced something i've never thought I would experience until I saw it up close... I am recording this here in case i am not here tomorrow morning...

I have heard of all of the tales of "lost tapes" and haunted game cartridges. I did not think muchh of it, as i saw it like the rest of the internet - simple ways to get a shitton of attention by making up some stupid haunted story of sonic or whatever. Ive heard them all at that point, and I didnt think anything of it... until now... i thought I was safe b/c I used digital copies. I can see now what a little foool i was... they are everywhere. You cannot escape them, no matter what you do...

I am sorry i am getting sidetracked. Let me start from the beginning. i am an avid user of Steam and I have a lot of good games on it. Since i was a child ive been playing steam all the time. Ive never been happier than opening up my computer and playing some games with freinds. A few days ago i bought a new game on steam called the wolf among us. It's that game that Telltale made in like 2013. I am not a huge fan of telltales game but i figured i might as well give one a shot. if only i knew what a horrible decision that was… Things progresed like they always did. I bought the game on sale like i always did, and i installed it like every other game. The picture behind the game that shows up when you clik on it in the library seemed to have those two tweedle things that i had only heard about from other people. i did not think much of it as they seemed perfectly normal to me. i patiently waited for it to install, doing other things to simulate my mind. i thought i heard an "oi" faintly coming from... somewhere... but that event eludes me now...

I opened the game on steam, a digital platform without any cartridges. I thought i was safe... but I wasnt. Things started farly normally... I played through the first few episods of the game just fine. I was enjoying the game actually, if anyone wants my opinion. I got a little scared by one of those tweedle things jumping out of the closet in ep1, but i didnt think much of those little things. it wasnt until episode 3 when i experienced some... abnormal things. I thought they were just tales before this point, so i was in denial... here is what happened.

I was in the secton of the game where you have to search thru crane's apartment, right? I was searching through his stuff, taking money and his stuff, when i heard a familiar voice. "Oi bigby..." I only heard it faintly. Like a small dust cloud in your ears. I thought it sounded familiar but... i simply brushed it off. Maybe the audio files were freaking out. i knew steam did this stupid stuff a lot. Maybe i had to turn off the steam overlay or something. I encontered jack after that moment, and everything went back to normal, so i figured it was just the game being weird. Telltale had a lot of stupid bugs in there games anyways...

Another thing happened in ep3 actually... that scene when bloody mary came in and you become a werewolf? When i decided to save one of those tweedles shooting at me, he said something that scared me for a few moments... "This option is blank". It confused me so much. Before i knew it however, i was getting shot by bloody mary and the game progresed like normal... but i was still so confused by what he said. it did not even sound like the original voice actor. and i could have sworn i saw him have that weird gmod stance for a split second... but yet i still refused to beleve i was haunted. i told myself well maybe i encontered some rare bug that only a few people see. but i saw no trace of it on the internet. I started geting paranoid every time i saw the tweedles.

The game was normal for prety much all of ep4, which i was glad of. I was happy that i didnt have to see one of those tweedles again... i would have freaked out if i did. but everything went downhill in ep5. By then i convinced myself that the whole tweedle thing was just the game being buggy.

Not anymore... Things started in the episode normally enough... those tweedle fucks were there but they didnt seem to do anything strange... I met up with the crooked man, had to kill georgie, and had to take the crooked man to trial like every other person who played the game. I didnt think once about the weird bug about the tweedles, thinking that that would just be a simple negative for me to talk about when reviewing the game...

But just when i was about to emprison the crooked man... the end began. The screen suddenly swapped to a cutscene where bigby came up an elevator weirdly. I thought well okay that was a sudden transition... but then i was given a dialogue tree. "This option is blank" three times. My heart started beating. I saw collin with cigarettes. The scene didnt even seem the same as the one i was just in. I was met with a blank screen and i kept having to answer "This option is blank"... i started panicking. i wanted to close the window but it didnt let me. I tried turning off the computer but it just told me i had running programs. I noticed it had become tweedleexe. I still tried justifying it... maybe the game was fucking with me. But I knew it was over when the game started loading another screen and all i saw were the tweedles in their gmod poses and an invisible knife in the air.

"Oi bigby... didnt expect to see us here, didntcha?" one of the tweedles said. They were so malformed and bloodied that i could not tell who was who... "Ya didnt heed our warning... this option is blank... didja now bigby?" the other said. Bigby was in a constant state of fear. his face would not change and he constantly moved back and forth, as if restrained by a box as the tweedles stood there. I wanted to leave... but i had a grotesque fascination of the scene and i just had to watch. If only i knew... "Bigby... you didnt think to check inside of ya steam library, didja bigby?" the tweedles said. My heart skipped a beat. How did they know about steam? Were they talking to me? I couldnt move. It was like as if i was in another dimension of existence as i watched the scene. The tweedles said nothing more. The invisible knife started coming towards bigby. I think it was supposed to be an invisible georgie but i was too terrified to remember properly. the knife started stabbing bigby as blood protruded out of all corners of his body. Multiple knives seemed to appear out of nowhere and continued stabbing him. Bigby continued to make one continuous hurt sound as the Tweedles simply sat there in their pose, watching.

Bigby then fell to the floor, dead with flesh all over the floor, graphically rendered in. The Tweedles approached the camera before it blanked out into the loading screen once more. My mind was like a fire alarm telling me to go... but something told me i still needed to watch the rest. I still needed information. why were the tweedles doing this? my computer turned itself off but the game continued to run. my peripheral vision became entirely black. all i saw was my screen and my trembling fingers on the mouse.

When the game loaded once more, i jumped. I was met with the floating head of Bigby Wolf, his eyes bloodied and missing. The Tweedles blinked into existence just behind the Bigby head. they too were bloodied, their eyes missing. Their voice spoke in an amplified, deep and dark tone. "Bigby, do you not recognize us?" they both spoke. I was confused. Bigby was dead. who were they talking to? i came up with millions and billions of excuses. maybe they were talking to someone out of frame. maybe the game was still being glitchy. but i only came up with the one answer. they were talking to me.

"You are the one who had doomed us both. You are responsible jonathan". by this point their accent had all but disappeared. i was now speaking to a spirit. By then, my heart stopped as i realize what has been going on this entire time... these were the sons of the johnson family. A few years ago i was but a simple kid in school, riding a bike to get there every day. My parents constantly argued and i had no friends. So i became a bully in the school. I bullied anyone lesser than me. i am a better man now, but i tend to try and forget those days. but i remember one particular day. One day where i bullied these twin kids. They were both handicapped and my favorite insult to use against them was... tweedle dum and tweedle dee. I remember vividly now, although i forgot while i played the game. I was a fool. They commited suicide together after the months i harassed them for... after that i vowed to stop bullying. But they had not gotten the memo.

At this point i started talking directly to my computer like a lunatic. "I have changed, johnsons." I said, trembling in fear. "No you have not jonathan. We are here to help you realize that." I felt as if my heart exploded when i heard them respond. I wanted to get away but my brain was like its own entity, firmly sticking me on my seat. "How are you doing this?" I asked franticaly. "It does not matter how we got here. It matters how you got here." they said in unison once more. I gulped. what were they planning to do with me? "Nobody changes jonathan. you are not an exception. you must pay for your wrath. we have waited here patiently for 6 years now. it is time for our turn. this option... is blank." they said. I didnt know what to do. but they answered that for me. The screen sudenly changed to bigbys head, which malformed to my head. i started panicking. then i saw the johnson sons' heads, floating with me. i saw my parents without eyes floating across the blank screen as the wolf among us theme played increasingly louder and more distorted.

Then the screen showed a date. it showed me a date one week after that day. And today is that day. Please tell my tale. I do not know what they will do with me today or how they will do it. but please dont let me be forgoten. the tweedles... i mean the johnsons... are going to win. whatever you do, do not take my computer. i do not want someone to have to relive myself as bigby in their own haunted digital game. i am going to die. Remember me, for i am taking mine own life so they cant do it for me. Goodb

 _ **oi bigby. didnt think to check ya phone, didja now?**_


End file.
